The present invention relates to a hose coupling lock for a valve and a method of using the hose coupling lock.
Many valves have associated hose couplings. Such hose couplings are used to attach hoses. If a hose is inadvertently detached from the hose coupling when the valve is open, fluids spray onto the worker who is in the process of detaching the hose and surrounding environment. If the fluid passing through the valve is heated or caustic, injuries and property damage may occur.
What is required is a hose coupling lock for a valve that will prevent a hose from being detached from a hose coupling when the valve is in the open position.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a hose coupling lock for a valve which includes a support and a rigid linkage pivotally mounted to the support. The linkage has a first end and a second end. A hose engaging member is positioned at the first end of the linkage. An actuator engaging member is positioned at the second end of the linkage. By pivoting the rigid linkage, the hose engaging member is movable between an engaged position and a disengaged position. In the engaged position the hose engaging member overlies and maintains in engagement a hose with a hose coupling of a valve. The actuator engaging member engages a manual valve actuator of the valve when in a first position with the valve open to prevent pivoting of the rigid linkage and maintain the hose engaging member in the engaged position until the manual valve actuator has been moved to a second position with the valve closed.
The hose coupling lock for a valve, as described above, is effective to prevent a hose from being detached from a hose coupling when the valve is in the open position. The hose engaging member remains engaged to maintain the hose in position on the hose coupling until the manual actuator has been physically moved to place the valve in the closed position. When the valve is placed in the closed position, the linkage can be freely pivoted to move the hose engaging member to the disengaged position and enable the hose to be disengaged from the hose coupling.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of locking a hose onto a hose coupling for a valve that has a manual valve actuator with a first position and a second position, in the first the valve being open and when in the second position the valve being closed. A first step involves pivotally mounting a rigid linkage adjacent to the valve. The linkage has a first end and a second end. A hose engaging member is positioned at the first end of the linkage. An actuator engaging member is positioned at the second end of the linkage. By pivoting the linkage, the hose engaging member is movable between an engaged position and a disengaged position. A second step involves pivoting the linkage to position the hose engaging member in the engaged position overlying and maintaining in engagement a hose with the hose coupling of the valve. A third step involves moving the manual valve actuator to the first position with the valve open. The actuator engaging member engages the manual valve actuator to prevent pivoting of the linkage and maintain the hose engaging member in the engaged position until the manual valve actuator has been returned to the second position with the valve closed.
Although the form of rigid linkage may vary, beneficial results have been obtained through the use of a xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d shaped linkage having an upper arm, a lower arm and a diagonal connective member. The linkage is pivotally secured by a horizontal pivot pin the extends through the linkage where the lower arm meets the diagonal connective member.